epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Officer's Hat
The Officer's Hat, previously known as Officer Hat is a -resistant male hat available in . Its armor counterpart is the Officer's Coat. Description The Office's Hat is a black hat of the style typically worn by certain military officers. The hat is decorated with a skull on the front. The Officer's Hat is a fairly balanced hat, with subpar defenses but a moderate boost to both offenses. It is capable of randomly firing either a volley from the Tank Cannon or from Machine Guns (EBF3 only), giving it some modest offensive potential. Despite its useful offensive boost, the Officer's Hat suffers from poor defences and is usually better replaced by more specialized gear. The Officer's Hat is a strong choice for a male hat in the Dark-riddled endgame of EBF3, though it faces competition from the more powerful Mage Hat and free Medipack from the Army Helmet. In later games, the Officer's Hat is usually outclassed by the Dragon Helm, which offers similar offensive stats but significantly more defences. In EBF4, Tank Cannon gets the same boost from Ninja Gear that a Hand Bomb does, meaning the Officer's Hat may be useful in a Hand Bomb build to occasionally get a bonus Hand Bomb. This does not apply to any other game. The Officer's Hat resists in all games. It resists in EBF3 and 4'', with the addition of in the latter. In ''EBF5, it still resists Dark but instead of any status resistances it has resistance to and . Only the and resistances become immunities in the relevant games. Found behind the gate in Volcano Peak, which requires 4 Crimson Orbs from the Kitten Kingdom Ruins to open. The Officer's Hat is unlocked when Lance rejoins the party at the beginning of the Crystal Caverns. |lvl4ATK = 5% |lvl5ATK = 10% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl4MAG = 5% |lvl5MAG = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Death |res2num = long100 |item21 = Wool |item21number = 3 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 1 |item41 = Silk |item41number = 5 |item51 = Bottled Darkness |item51number = 2 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 5}} |lvl5ATK = 5% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl4MAG = 5% |lvl5MAG = 5% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Dark |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Death |res2num = long100 |item21 = Wool |item21number = 3 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 1 |item41 = Silk |item41number = 5 |item51 = Bottled Darkness |item51number = 2 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 5}} The Officer's Hat is the default hat of Lance. He wears it when he joins the party in the Iron Fortress. |lvl3ATK = 5%0% |lvl4ATK = 10%5% |lvl5ATK = 15%10% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl3MAG = 5%0% |lvl4MAG = 10%5% |lvl5MAG = 15%10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Dark |res3num = long50 |AutoSkillPower = 50 |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |item21 = Wool |item21number = 1 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 1 |item41 = Satin |item41number = 1 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 4 |item51 = Satin |item51number = 5 |item52 = Gunpowder |item52number = 10 |item53 = Hand Bomb |item53number = 10 |note = }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Hats Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs